The Power of Lightning and Ice
by WaterFarie88
Summary: This is a story from the point of views of two different girls, one torn from her world; the other, thrust into another world. Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1: Lenia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters.  
  
Note: Some people may sound a bit out of character, but I'm trying.  
  
This story might be going a little fast. I'm going to try to explain stuff, but it's hard. I'm not that good at making up names of demons.  
  
This story takes place after Yukina finds out Hiei's her brother.  
  
I have a new idea. again. One chapter about Lenia, one about Faie, etc. up until the two girls meet. Faie's chapters will be written by my friend Erin. Lenia's chapters are written by me. The chapters they are in together are by the two of us.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Lenia sat by her open window. The moon was hidden behind a dark rain cloud. The gentle breeze wafted into her room, blowing her black hair past her dark brown eyes. Something doesn't feel right. Something bad's gonna happen. She thought. She walked over to her dresser, grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt; and changed from her pj's into them. Using a pen, she wrote a short note to her parents:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Something bad will happen tonight and I have to stop it. Tell Rico not to follow me. Hugs and Kisses, Lenia  
  
She left the note on her window sill, where she always leaves notes whenever she leaves at night. Lenia lifted herself up onto the sill and extended her hand. A blast of cold air flowed from her hand. Thank you, Mother, for you gift. Lenia thought.  
  
Her mother was an ice koorime; her father, a mere human. That made her part human and part ice. She inherited the power to heal and to form ice from her mother; but not the power to cry tear gems. Lenia thought that was a good thing. A power that she possessed but her mother didn't was the power to control water. Rico, her brother - well, technically, her half brother - was a mix himself, but he's not part human. He's part fire demon and part ice; kind of like Lenia's best friend's brother Hiei.  
  
Their mother's story is kind of like Hina's, the mother of Hiei and Yukina. Hiei was thrown from the Glacier Country because he was part fire demon. Rico was banished from the Glacier Country but instead of throwing him away, their mother chose to leave with him. She brought him to the human world, where she met Lenia's father. They were both so young back then. Her father was in his early 20s and her mother. was in her early 200s. Rico is about 3 years older than Lenia.  
  
Rico used to joke around about their mixed bloods. He said that he should marry Yukina and that Lenia should marry Hiei. Lenia would glare at her brother while Yukina blushed furiously and Hiei sniffed in disgust. Rico would either be frozen in his tracks or almost frozen.  
  
Lenia shook her head from side to side to snap out of her flashback. "Rico, you're wrong. Hiei and I are the exact opposites. We'll never get along." she whispered softly into the darkness. The ice Lenia formed made a little slide. Lenia sat on the window sill and slid to freedom. She slid right into the bushes as the slide melted. There was a sound up in her room. A shadowy figure ran to the window and leaned out.  
  
"Lenia, where did you go?!" Rico shouted.  
  
She stuck close to the side of the house and slowly crept away. I hope no one sees me. I really have to stop whatever is going on. The clouds drifted away from the moon, illuminating the area. Lenia tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible. She knew somehow that it was going to happen at the end of the street, but the street seemed to stretch on for eternity. She started to run, getting impatient, as her footsteps pounded on the black top.  
  
The street ended at the dock, next to the beach. There were two shadowy figures on the beach. Every now and then, a green, thorn-like whip lashed out, countered by a sword. Gradually, Lenia made her way down onto the cool sand. Someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her arms around.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to free herself.  
  
"Let her go." A calm, angry voice said. Lenia looked around and noticed that it belonged to a red-haired boy. He looked like a human, but his spirit energy felt like that of a demon's.  
  
"Why should I?" Her capture growled out. It was a demon of the lowest class. Even her father could have beaten him, and yet, she was held captive by him.  
  
"Because if you don't, I will freeze you." She answered.  
  
Steadily, she lowered her body temperature, causing ice to form around her. The boy tried to reach her; but Lenia glared at him, willing him to stay still. Her captor, the low-class demon, let go of her immediately. She whipped around, positioned her hand on his forehead, and blasted ice right onto it. The demon's body instantly became an ice statue. It glistened in the moonlight, as the boy lashed out with his whip and sliced the statue into pieces. Lenia stared at the boy as the ice showered her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here." she pointed to the pieces left of the demon. "with him."  
  
"I should ask you the same question." He answered with a slight smile.  
  
"I am Lenia, daughter of an ice koorime and a human. I am here because of a bad feeling I got. I felt that something bad was going to happen here, so I came to stop it. Now it's your turn." Lenia said in an all-business tone.  
  
"I am Kurama, known as Shuuichi Minamino to my human mother. I am here because that demon we killed was after her. He wanted to murder my mother as revenge for an action I did." Kurama smiled at Lenia. "Nice to meet you, Lenia."  
  
"Likewise. Human mother? Are you like me, half demon half human?"  
  
"No, I used to be full demon. I fled to the Human World to escape death."  
  
Lenia thought for a moment. "You must be the legendary thief Hiei told me about. The one that chose to become a human."  
  
"So, you know Hiei?" Kurama asked Lenia.  
  
"Ever since I was born. Lashie, my mother was friends with Hina, Hiei's and Yukina's mother."  
  
"Ah. Your mother was the legendary Ice Koorime who chose to leave the Glacier Country." He looked at his watch. "I must be getting back home. My mother must be worried." He extended his hand. "I hope to bump into you again."  
  
Lenia shook his hand. "Well, if you see Hiei before I do, tell him that he owes me an explanation about how my mother became legendary."  
  
He smiled, "That I will do." He started to leave, but decided to turn around and wave to her. Lenia waved back; she could feel the begins of a new friendship.  
  
When Kurama was only a little speck in the horizon, Lenia sat down on the sand. She took off her shoes and stretched out her legs and lied there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the water lapping at her bare feet. The stars twinkled above her and she reached out her hand, as if to touch them.  
  
That was where Hiei found her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Lenia answered half-heartedly.  
  
"I hear that you've met my friend Kurama."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"Lenia, is something wrong? You don't sound like your usual self." Hiei said with a bit of concern in his voice. The half demon gets on his nerves sometimes, but they've shared a long history with each other and he cares for her as a friend.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She smiled at Hiei. Lenia felt carefree, without a worry in the world.  
  
Hiei sensed that something was wrong. Lenia actually smiled at him and didn't say a single mean comment to him yet. "I'm bringing you back to your house."  
  
He put his arm across her back and below her knees. He lifted her gently and discovered a sharp object stuck in her arm. He pulled it out and sniffed it, trying to figure out what it was. He took out a small container and dropped the object in there. Lenia was bleeding heavily. The sand under her was soaked with her blood. Hiei's eyes widened. How can someone survive after losing so much blood? He thought. He ran all the way back to Lenia's house, carrying her and trying not to jostle her too much.  
  
"Hiei, you found her!" Rico ran out of the house, eager to see his sister again. His eyes widened when he saw Lenia. "Hiei, what happened to her?"  
  
Hiei shook his head sadly, "I don't know."  
  
Rico helped Hiei carry his sister into the house. They made a make-shift bed for her in the living room, where they could keep an eye on her.  
  
"Er. Mom, Dad. We have a bit of a problem." Rico shouted into the kitchen.  
  
His parents came into the living room, with Yukina behind them. Yukina gasped and ran to Lenia's side. Her eyes flicked up to her brother. "Hiei, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But Kurama might."  
  
"Keep that demon away from my child." Mako, Lenia's father, said.  
  
Her mother was cradling Lenia's head in her arms. Without looking at the guys, she whispered, "Hiei, please, don't ask Kurama for help. I don't want to see him again."  
  
"Mother, he's very nice." Lenia said weakly.  
  
Lashie gasped, "You've met him?"  
  
"Yes, I met him just a few hours ago. What's wrong with Kurama?" Lenia arched an eyebrow.  
  
Lashie glanced at Lenia's arm. "That's a big gash! How were you cut?"  
  
Hiei handed her the sharp object he found in Lenia's wound. Lashie turned it over in her hand, observing it carefully. She gave a gasp of dismay. "It's coated with a type of poison found in the darkest depths of the Demon World. It came from a killer plant."  
  
Yukina looked at Lashie. "How can we heal Lenia.?"  
  
Lashie closed her eyes, "I don't know. I've only seen the plant once." She sighed, "Hiei, go find Kurama for me. Tell him to forget about our past for a while. I need his help saving my daughter."  
  
Hiei darted out the front door, which Rico had left open. When he was gone, Rico asked, "Yukina, is there anything you can do to help?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No. I'm sorry, Rico." Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He put his arms around Yukina, giving her a gentle hug.  
  
Mako sat down next to his wife and held her hand. Everyone sat in silence, awaiting Hiei's return. There was one question in the minds of the children. Finally Lenia spoke up, "Mother, what was your past with Kurama?"  
  
"I." Lashie began.  
  
"Mother, tell us." Rico pleaded.  
  
"Well, before I met your father, Rico, I left the Glacier Country to explore the surrounding lands. I was a very curious girl." She began again.  
  
"Now I know where Lenia got her curiosity." Mako joked.  
  
Lenia made a face, "Go on, Mother."  
  
"I was trapped by a band of thieves. Kurama came to my rescue. He saved me and brought me back to his camp. That's where I stayed until I regained my strength. He took care of me." Lashie continued.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Rico said.  
  
"After a few days, I wanted to leave. He wouldn't allow me to go back home. Kurama said that I was still too weak. One of my friends came to find me and attacked Kurama. Kurama killed him. He never even asked me if I knew him or not." Tears came to Lashie's eyes. "I've never forgiven Kurama for what he's done. He's killed so many innocent people, including one of my friends."  
  
Lenia couldn't imagine a merciless Kurama. From what she's heard, he's a gentle boy. At that point, Hiei burst back into the room with Kurama trailing behind him.  
  
Kurama froze at the sight of Lenia's bloody arm. "What happened?"  
  
Yukina handed him the sharp object. Kurama looked at it thoughtfully. "It's coated by a substance that is made with the Death Plant."  
  
Lashie snapped, "We know that! We need help curing her. Kurama, please save my daughter."  
  
He closed his eyes. "There is no guarantee that she will live, Lashie, but I will try." Kurama brought out a vile of a liquidly substance. He uncorked it and passed it to Lashie. "This should help."  
  
Rico narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"Just give it to Lenia." Mako said.  
  
Yukina bandaged up Lenia's arm. Rico helped his sister sit up while their mother poured the drink into her mouth. He laid her back down on the make- shift bed when she finished drinking. "Will she be okay?"  
  
Lashie sighed, "Only time will tell."  
  
They all started to laugh when they heard a little snore come from Lenia. That was when everyone started to relax. Yukina sat on the couch next to Hiei, her head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep; all the excitement had worn her out. Hiei was looking very content, with his sister next to him. He was dozing off, leaning on his arm. Rico lied down on the other couch. After a few minutes, he too was asleep. Mako unrolled a sleeping bag for himself and crawled into it. He rested his head on the pillow and went to sleep. Lashie opened a window and sat down next to it, staring up at the dark night sky. Kurama walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lashie tried to shrug it off. "Kurama, I don't need to talk to you right now."  
  
Kurama sat down next to her. "Lashie, I apologize for what I did 50 years ago."  
  
"I understand. You were a ruthless killer, a legendary thief, back then. Now, I see that you became kindhearted. If it was still Yoko, you wouldn't have come. You would have let Lenia die. Being human has taught you a lot, Kurama. I can see that." Lashie didn't let Kurama say anything.  
  
Finally, when Lashie was finished, Kurama could explain. "That is true. I have changed, but so have you. We have both learned human emotions."  
  
"I forgive you, Kurama. After all, you might have just saved my daughter's life." She smiled at Kurama.  
  
Lashie walked into her room and lied down on the bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep, where she dreamed about her old home, the Glacier Country. Kurama sat on a chair by the table. He fell asleep with his head and his arms on the table.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next morning, Lenia was the first one awake. The sunlight was streaming in through the window her mother had left open. She got up and walked over to the window, staring outside. Lenia trotted to the pool in her backyard. Her first step onto the water was hesitant. Her next step more confident and so on until she got to the middle of the pool. She waved her arms around, manipulating the water. The water formed a dome over her and then cascaded down around her, without touching her. Hiei stood there, watching Lenia. Lenia gave a small cry of shock when she spotted him and fell into the water with a splash. Hiei dived in to help her get out of the water. They were dripping wet when they got back on land. With a wave of her arm, the water rolled right off her skin and clothing; and with anther wave of her arm, Hiei was dried off, too.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I know I'm supposed to be in bed, but. I got bored so I decided to train a little." Lenia explained.  
  
"You should go back to bed." Hiei walked back into the house.  
  
Lenia followed reluctantly. Yukina jumped up and gave her a hug. She whispered, "I'm so happy you are feeling better, Lenia."  
  
Lenia smiled at her friend and went back to her "bed". She closed her eyes and went into a light slumber, dreaming of Kurama and Hiei.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Do you like this? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Faie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, even though I'd like to... ^.^ I own Faie, her mother, and her father. That's it…yeah…  
  
Note from WaterFarie72: This chapter was written by my friend Erin. All the Faie parts were written by her and belong to her. I own all the Lenia parts. Both of us do NOT own any of the YYH characters.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 2~*  
  
Faie spun around as the fire leapt around her. Her eyes burned the tears off her skin as they flowed down her cheeks. "MOTHER! FATHER! Where ARE YOU?!" She dodged the burning fireballs of debris from the building crumbling around her. Her torn silk-blue dress was scorched up to her thighs. She screamed out her mother and father's names in terror trying to find them in the rubble. The young girl screamed out in horror as she looked to her left around the next corner. There her mother and father were lying, bleeding on the ground. Her father trying to harness enough of his energy to protect him and his wife from the falling boulders of old buildings. She ran to their side. Her father was holding her mother in his arms. He was crying as she called out to them, "Father!! WHAT happened to Mother?!" As her father looked up to her he started to chant something she could not hear. She cried out again "FATHER! I can't hear you!!" He closed his eyes as the force field enveloped her. Her father called to her as she fell to the ground with the force field pushing into her body. "FAIE!! DON'T FORGET THE FAITH! KEEP YOKO IN YOUR MIND AND SOUL!! WE LOVE YOU AND KEEP ALIVE THE TRIBE!"  
  
As she tried to call back to him a large boulder fell off the last building smashing the place where her parents were. She could not see them as she screamed and bawled. "NOO!! FATHER!!!!" The force field was gone from her and she suddenly felt dizzy. As she fell to the ground her eyes flashed as she saw another marble cylinder slowly fall directly over her. Suddenly she saw a streak of silver as she was flying through the air. She tried to smile as the tears streamed down her face. She softly whispered as she reached up and touched her rescuers' face, "Thank . . . you. . Yoko . . . " and with that she went into a limp, unconscious state.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later Faie is sitting on a hill staring at the moon. She sighs as she looks down at her hands that lie in her lap. She picks at the scorched ends of her dress as tears brim in her eyes. She shudders as the wind blows softly. She closes her eyes as she lifts her face to the light feeling the breeze. She whispers softly to the tall figure behind her.  
  
"Youko. . why did my parents leave the Earth? Why them? Why OUR tribe?" She turns to face him as he slowly strides up to where she is seated. He looks to the moon and sighs. "It's not my choice. I apologize for it was nothing I could do. Fate is cruel and unusual."  
  
She looks back to the moon then gets up. As she puts a hand on her hip she feels the outline of something sharp in her pocket. She reaches in, and as soon as she touches the stone she smiles. She pulls a shard of jade out of her robe and holds it up to the light.  
  
Suddenly she is looking at a large jade statue of her savior. She looks up the large form and spots a little girl the size of three sitting on his shoulder crawling up to his head. As the little one reaches up, she grasps the right ear. Her face turns pale and her eyes grow large in fear as a small crack echoes through the temple. The jade shard lies now in the little girls hand as she looks up at the head of the statue where the ear had once been. Two men come rushing into the temple. She turned to look at them as she suddenly lost balance. Faie cried out as she watched her three- year-old self, fall. The two men rush forward to catch her but find not the girl in either of their arms. They look up and the little girl to see her cradled in the giant's arms, tears of fear rolling down the little ones face as she pulls closer to the statue in terror of what her consequences of breaking the statue will be. The statue had miraculously moved to catch the little girl.  
  
Faie shakes her head and comes back to reality. With a sigh she puts the jade back in the folds of her dress. As the wind swirls around her the memories fade as the sounds of the men yelling at her, drift off. She whispers to the wind softly knowing that he is walking around but will still hear her.  
  
"You were speaking to me, Yoko; it was you who told me to climb the statue. You who told me to set you free. Who told me to just trust in you . . . . And I did . . . . . I did. And from that day on you helped me, you taught me how to survive, how to live life, how to breathe. . . you saved me" The wind softly blew, as her hair swayed, the long branches of the old willow tree upon the hill, swayed rhythmically along in the breeze. The moon glowed on its silver leaves as they turned to the light.  
  
* * * Days later, Faie was sitting at the edge of a small pool of water. As she stared at her reflection she glared and angrily smacked the water. "UUGH! Why won't it work?" She got up and walked to the patch of dirt where the grass was worn away from so many lessons before. She closed her eyes and sighed. As she exhaled, the wind swirled around her. The dirt blew up into a cyclone, covering her from head to toe as she sighed.  
  
She dropped her arms and the wind died down and the dirt resettled. The air filled with electricity and the sky grew dark. As she opened her eyes and looked up watching the blue sky as it closed up into the clouds. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands up. Trying to concentrate as she pulled the rain from the clouds, her brows furrowed. The thunder cracked and soon after a flash of light struck the ground a few miles away from the source. She clenched her teeth trying to over ride the thousands of other commands swirling in her head, making the storm, to bring out the thought "no thunder, just lightning, no noise." The rain seemed to pull back a tad but she soon lost the thought to her own chaos in her mind.  
  
Behind her rolling steadily over the hill, came a think white fog. As it came closer her thoughts be came more muddled finally she gave up. She dropped her arms and just a s suddenly the sky dissolved her clouds and became another bright sunny afternoon.  
  
"Ugh… I thought I had left more of an impression." She muttered in disgust with her creation. She turned to the fog slowly wrapping around her legs. Giggling she managed to whisper out, "Oh Youko, cut it out.." but the fog seemed to pull her away from where she was. Stumbling with the fog she got down low as callings came from the forest. "What's going on?" Thankful that she was well camouflaged with her surroundings, her muddy appearance was usual. Her once blue dress was now auburn from age and dirt. Her hair hung long to her back, earth collected in her locks where a silver clip hung, barely holding half her hair. She dropped down as a large flying demon swooped overhead. She dropped her head facing the ground trembling. The fog slowly moved them both to the top of the hill beneath the tree. She tilted her head gently as not to attract the eye of the seeker.  
  
"Are we in danger?" She spoke to the form now holding her closely.  
  
"Not you. I." He responded to her watching the sky with squinting eyes. She looked as his stern face. Remembering his once joyous eyes shining in the sun, or his soft cheerful laughter that filled the air long ago. "I must leave you."  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed then slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
His harsh eyes cut into her as he said solemnly," I understand what you are feeling right now, this is great pressure, now, knowing you shall be alone forever. But please be silent while I speak" She trembled as she nodded. She still in shock, just stared up at him as his eyes watered. "I don't know how they found me but my presence will only endanger your life. Therefore, no matter how hard this is I must leave you. For your own well- being." And with that the fog rolled out from under her, down the hill and into the forest.  
  
By then the demon was gone but Faie didn't notice the only thing screaming in her mind was "No! Don't let him leave! He can't!" she ran down the hill calling after him "No wait! You can't leave me! I… I need you! Youko!"  
  
By the time she reached the bottom of the hill she was chasing after the edge of the fog calling out after it "Come back!!" but it soon streamed before her. Leaving her far in it's own wake. She had soon lost trace of it ever being there. His face lingered in her mind, but dying like an ember. The sweat ran down her face but she still ran. Dodging the vines, low branches, and tree stumps, she slowed down little by little. Tired she finally dropped into the damp earth. As her chest heaved up and down and she closed her eyes. A tear trickled down on her cheek. His words whispered into her ears over and over "…no matter how hard this is I must leave you." She sighed to herself his last words he spoke "For your own well-being." She sat up on her knees and covered her face with soil-covered hands and sobbed. Her hair fell out down covering her face and saved the last of her dignity from being lost. The clip fell into the decomposing mass of leaves beside her.  
  
* * *  
  
The jade dimmed as the wind slowly turned and the trees swayed over her head. And the moonlight flickered upon the scene around her, as the branches overhead blocked the last quarter moon. In one night the world fell on her shoulders until she dropped all pity for others. All her love for everyone in the world. All the life in her eyes, in her heart, dropped. She vowed never to forgive him or any man she ever met from that day forward. She trained every waking moment of the rest of her life and became stronger than most men on Earth and some off. 


	3. Chapter 3: Lenia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters.  
  
Note: Some people may sound a bit out of character, but I'm trying.  
  
This story might be going a little fast. I'm going to try to explain stuff, but it's hard. I'm not that good at making up names of demons.  
  
This story takes place after Yukina finds out Hiei's her brother.  
  
I have a new idea. again. One chapter about Lenia, one about Faie, etc. up until the two girls meet. Faie's chapters will be written by my friend Erin. Lenia's chapters are written by me. The chapters they are in together are by the two of us.  
  
As you have probably noticed, I'm not really good with fight scenes, so bare with me.  
  
I have nothing to do with Faie's actions and/or chapters. My friend Erin is in charge of that. Don't blame me if Faie's chapters are a little short.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 3~*  
  
The rain drummed softly on the roof; there was no other sound, except everyone's slow, even breathing. Lenia opened her eyes slowly, still half asleep. At first, she couldn't remember what woke her up; and then it hit her. Her dream! Her eyes glazed over as she tried to recall her dream. Lenia's mind started to wander. The living room melted away and a lake appeared in its place. Her mind was replaying her dream.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Where am I.?" Lenia mumbled. She turned around and saw Hiei standing there with a silver-haired demon. "Hiei, where are we? Who's that?"  
  
"I am Yoko Kurama." He introduced himself.  
  
Hiei's eyes darted back and forth. "."  
  
Lenia glanced at Hiei and rolled her eyes, "Just admit that you're lost."  
  
"I am not lost!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"I am NOT lost!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"I am NOT lost!"  
  
"Hiei, why can't you accept the truth?! YOU ARE LOST!!!!"  
  
"Lenia, I know exactly where we are. I am NOT LOST!"  
  
"Fine, where are we?" She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.  
  
"......" Hiei looked around. He had no idea where they were.  
  
"If you don't know where you are, you baka, you are LOST!" Lenia shouted at him.  
  
"Would you mind if we do not continue this conversation?" Yoko interrupted them.  
  
"Sure, why not? We all know that I won." Lenia shrugged.  
  
Hiei growled and was about to say something, but Yoko stopped him. "Hiei, we have a limited amount of time and what we have to tell her is important."  
  
Lenia tilted her head slightly, "Tell me what?"  
  
"Lenia, listen carefully to us. At the next full moon, someone will come into your life. She will need you to heal her." Yoko began.  
  
"Are you listening?" Hiei grunted.  
  
"Yes!" She glared at him.  
  
"May I continue?" Yoko asked politely.  
  
"Sure, that is, if Hiei is finished." Lenia stuck out her tongue.  
  
Hiei was very mad at Lenia. Yoko cut in before either of them could start another argument. "I am sure that you can help her, Lenia. In turn, she will help you."  
  
Before she could ask what was on her mind, a gentle fog rolled in. Lenia could no longer see Yoko or Hiei, but she could still hear them. Hiei still sounded pretty angry at her.  
  
"Do not forget. The next full moon." Yoko's voice was steadily fading.  
  
Lenia felt like she was falling down an endless abyss. That's when she awoke from her dream.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She looked around at everyone else. Hiei and Kurama were missing. Lenia got out of the bed, treading softly so as not to wake anyone. She crept to her room to change into another outfit. The window blew the leaves from a nearby tree into her room, so she closed it. Her closet was filled with so many clothes; no wonder she couldn't pick an outfit. At last, she decided on a black tank top and a matching skirt. Upon leaving her room, Lenia grabbed a brush from her dresser and started to brush her hair.  
  
Lenia tiptoed to the kitchen. She opened the door a little and slipped outside into the misty morning. The mist made her clothes cling to her body and her hair to her neck. There was still no sign of Hiei or Kurama. The rain was drizzling as she stood outside, but she didn't care. Lenia needed to find out if her dream was real or not. She walked around the pool, deep in thought.  
  
After a few minutes, she walked back inside the house, dripping wet and thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Where can they be?" Lenia mumbled.  
  
"Lenia." it drifted through the air. Lenia followed the mysterious voice. She trekked through her neighborhood, until she got to the beach. Hiei was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. Several demons were standing around him, holding an assortment of weapons.  
  
"Hiei!" Lenia slammed herself into the nearest demon, knocking several others down with him.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, all three of them. Lenia stared at his Jagan eye, unable to move, until it blinked. One of the demons took that time to grab her. He locked his arms around her, one around her neck and one around her waist. She struggled to get free, but the demon held on. Hiei grabbed his sword and slammed the end into the demon. Lenia was freed and she ran behind Hiei, trying to count how many demons were left.  
  
Lenia asked Hiei, "How many demons are left?"  
  
"One too many."  
  
"Hiei, we have to do something." She shouted.  
  
"I know that! Be quiet! Follow me." He led the way along the beach, all the while, trying to make up a plan of action. "I may have a plan. Listen carefully."  
  
While Hiei explained his plan, Lenia grew more impatient. She gave a soft sigh and endured through the whole plan. After Hiei finished explaining, Lenia became angry at all the waiting and whipped around, her arms outstretched.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei grumbled.  
  
Water from the ocean beside her washed upon the beach, swallowing the demons; but it flowed around Hiei and Lenia, not even splashing them. The demons were pulled out to sea with the receding tide.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No where, really. I just kind of picked that power up."  
  
Without a backward glance, the two of them rushed down the street, back toward Lenia's house. After a while, Lenia stopped. Hiei skirted to a stop and walked back to Lenia.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Hiei growled and was about to sprint off when he heard Lenia's voice again.  
  
"Hiei?" Lenia whispered.  
  
He waited for her to continue. After about a minute of absolute silence between them, Hiei answered impatiently, "What?"  
  
"Was my dream real?"  
  
"Of course. I would not have wasted a whole night to help Kurama warn you if it was not real."  
  
"Am I really going to have the girl's life in the palm of my hands?"  
  
"Yes, so you better be prepared."  
  
Lenia sighed and glanced up at the sky. It was dusk already and the moon had risen. It was a full moon. The moonlight shone on the empty street, creating shadows in the nearby houses. A gentle breeze wafted around the two of them. "The moon is beautiful tonight." She gasped, "Oh! The dream! Oh great. Now we have to rush home before Kurama and the mystery girl show up."  
  
She sprinted down the street, with Hiei following behind with a cloud of dust.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I know this chapter is shorter than my last one, but I'm trying. This is kind of hard. 


End file.
